


Arrangement

by Naemi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Knotting, M/M, Prompt Fic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-coital Stiles' continuous complaining is driving Derek crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/gifts).



 

“Stop fidgeting.”

“I can't. I'm uncomfortable.”

Derek's hand shot up, clawing into Stiles' shoulder. “Stop. Fidgeting. Or I'll make you.”

“Uh, yeah, and threats totally calm me down. How did you know?”

Stiles' bottom lip quivered, his breath was still heavy from orgasm, and his eyes were clouded; Derek would rather die than admit it, but the boy looked cute. _Fucking cute,_ he thought bitterly, swallowing down a frustrated growl. Cuteness was bad enough, but Stiles squirming and complaining non-stop was annoying, at best.

“If I make you so uncomfortable, why did you come?”

Sucking in a sharp breath, Stiles stared up, surprised enough to forget all uneasiness. “Well, that's a stupid question. I mean, come on, you've done that before, you know exactly how to trigger—”

“No. Why did you come here?”

“Oh.” To that, Stiles had no answer. He cast down his eyes, unwilling to acknowledge that the air of danger surrounding Derek had turned his head from day one, to a point where he repeatedly found himself lying awake at night picturing Things That Could Happen, his hand firmly wrapped around his cock, stroking himself into sweet oblivion.

He blushed hard, unable to fight the memory and feeling stupid because of it.

“Is it really that bad?”

“It's fucking weird.”

“You knew.”

“Technically, yes. Doesn't mean I was prepared.”

Derek cocked his head to the side, a smirk on his lips. “Three fingers and a tongue wasn't enough preparation for you? I'm shocked.”

“Oh you!” Stiles turned his face away, but knotted as he was, there was no escape from either Derek's eyes or, well—Derek.

“Admit it.”

“Admit what?”

“That you liked every bit of it.”

“Fuck you.”

Derek's throaty laugh came out much more wolfishly than intended, causing Stiles to whimper. “It's okay. I can smell the satisfaction underneath your confusion. And I'm not gonna lie to you: it's a turn-on.”

“Well, thanks, I guess.”

Derek shifted his weight a bit, and the tip of his cock brushed against Stiles' prostate, causing another whimper to escape the boy's mouth.

“Can we change positions somehow? Please? I'm gonna die down here.”

It was tempting to deny him, just for the fun of it, but Derek would soon be getting uncomfortable too, trying not to crush the boy underneath him. Stiles voted for rolling over to one side, but didn't say which one, and they ended up a laugh-squirm-moan mess, succeeding only at the second try.

“This isn't much better,” Stiles complained half-heartedly, struggling to sort out his legs. “Really, I think we'd be better off spooning or something. Actually, we'd be much better off without that knotting shit, but there's little hope right now, eh? How long does it take anyway?”

“How long does it take for you to run out of words?”

“Oh, I can go on for—” Stiles stopped mid-sentence at the realization. “Shit. Holy fucking shit . . .”

Derek kissed the cussing away, smirking against Stiles' lips. “Just kidding. But you’ve got to be patient.”

“Patience is not in my vocabulary.”

“Neither is silence, I assume.”

“I'm feeling—”

“Uncomfortable, I know.”

“Can we try spooning? Please?” Derek's growl was frightening enough for Stiles to add, “I'll shut up then, promise,” with wide, fearful eyes.

“If you don't . . .” Derek left the sentence unfinished, an almost tangible threat.

Stiles nodded. “I swear.”

They struggled, moved and sorted themselves out again, accompanied by several _carefuls_ and _stops_ until Derek was _thisclose_ to losing his temper, despite the cuteness and intoxicating scent. When they finally managed to lie somewhat comfortably, Stiles gave a contended sigh, relaxing noticeably.

“Okay now?” Derek asked through clenched teeth.

“Mhm.”

“Good.”

“Just, hold on, could you—”

Derek's hand digging into his short hair, jerking his head back, cut him off. “No,” he snarled. “I've had enough. Last warning.”

“I just wanted to snuggle up more,” Stiles said meekly. “But I guess this will do.”

Grunting, Derek wrapped his arm around him, pulling him so close that the next step of closer would have meant transforming into a single being.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the V-Day "weapons of choice" _"Romance – First Time. Sterek. Aggressiveness is the principal guarantor of survival. [Robert Ardrey]."_
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
